I Am Alone
by shellybellyhawk
Summary: A rockstar meets an unordinary girl that slowy changes his ife.


This story is about Nick J meeting a girl that has escaped from Division :) enjoy !

[Michelle's POV]

"Hold her down! She's trying to break loose again!" A typical hour in the Division. Since my close friends like Cassie or Kira and loved ones were brutally murdered by the head of the facility, Henry Carver, I don't have anywhere to go. Most of my life, trapped in a condensed, lifeless place, my powers hardly develop, or at least it slowly is. Though, when given a chance, I take a much of an advantage as possible.

"You irrelevant child! SWALLOW THESE DAMN PILLS!" My nose was held with my mouth closed.

I don't mean to hurt these people, but I am not a lab experiment! The pill began to kick in. _Crap!_ Finding the urge to fight from the liquids in the drug, everything became weak. Slowly, eyes drifting to a closed stage, an obscure figure appeared by my side.

"Sweet dreams my little protégé." A dark soul, evil man, vile heart; Henry Carver.

With every ounce of energy left in my body, "Go to hell." Very meaningful.

As Carver turned towards the exit, I use my telepathic mind chucking a metal board at his head.

**DONK!**

He didn't bother to turn around because without me, Division is done for. Feeling a great pleasure of joy, I drifted off with a slight grin on my face.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **_

Sweat beat down my forehead when my eyes caught the attention of the ceiling lights. _I'm awake. _A pain was injected in my left arm. I caught myself about to thrust a force to the nurse at the window when I realized it was Marissa; Carver's assistant. There was always this vibe I got from her every time she would watch me suffer. Her lily pad eyes stared at me while I watched her inject me with more fluids. Brushing her dirty blond hair out of her eyes, she hesitated before speaking.

"Are you feeling better? Watching them drug you, holding you down hurts me a lot. Mr. Carver won't be here so I think it's safe to talk." She flashed a genial grin at me but I didn't know what to do.

An itch was a disturbance to my throat making it hard to acquire a simple 'What are you doing here'. Just the way she was looking into my eyes made me want to crush her. My right arm began to lift up bringing Marissa with the force.

"PLEASE! I DON'T WISH TO HURT YOU! I WANT TO HELP YOU!"

My ear could hear her body pressing against the top wall, but help? What is that word?

"I can help you escape from Carver!"

What!

I tightened my grip around her body, but not hard enough to break through her living skin. I gently let her down to the floor with an astonished look on her face.

"You have great talent, just like your mother."

She doesn't know my mother. Does she?

"What do you know about her?" Clenching my teeth, she still heard what I had asked.

"Your mother, Aries, she was one of the most amazing and gifted person I have seen in my life. Before you were born, she knew that our friendship was a bad idea. I have worked for this place for many years because, just like you, I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm alone in this world without this job. Anyways, she told me the day before you were taken to hide you from Carver. You don't remember because one of Cassie's friend, not sure what his name was, anyways, he was this old man and he just wiped your memory of this. You are the last of your kind because your family, all your friends are gone. Do you trust me?"

_She's fibbing, why would she try to help me?_

"No" Why should I allow myself to fall for this nonsense. Fake. Liar.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Your mother left this for you."

She pulled out her old locket.

"Where did you get that? How dare you steal it from her!"

An indescribable bundle of urgency to attack, what a tremendous feeling. With my hands, I had a grip wrap around her neck, pushing her against the wall.

"Stop lying to me! STOP!" screaming at a pitched tone.

Warm tears ran down my checks, hot, pressed to my face.

Marissa began to grasp for breath, but I didn't allow it. Hearing her back thud against the wall over and over again pleased me. A quick reaction, she pulled her hair back trying to revealing something. The blur of my burning tears made my vision unclear. _I think I'm killing her. Should I stop? I don't think so. Wait, maybe?_

"Look, I know you can do this. Remember your mother. Remember who you are. Don't be the monster that man is making you become. REMEMBER!"

A twinge in my heart, my head, and my body was spreading. _My powers, I'm becoming weak. What is in this liquid? Poison?_

_No. Just another type of drug. Pathetic freak._

[Jonas Life- Nick J's POV]

Life on the road has just met the middle of tour.

"Joe no fair, you're cheating. You're such an ass! This isn't fair!" Kevin was groaning.

_Kevin just has to accept the fact that the middle child will beat him at Halo 3 every time._

"Kevin, why do you bother, that dick right there will cheat at almost everything he can get his filthy hands on."

Joe made a face. The tour bus came to a sudden jolt causing me to stumble forward hitting my head. _Ouch! _

"Yo, Big Rob, we here already?" hesitantly waiting for a response, he came out from the drivers seat confirming with a grin.

"Yes sir' Mr. President." Oh joy.

Stepping out into the open, I was pretty amazed on how I didn't spot a single female fan yet. Usually I would be running for my life with just about half torn v cut shirt and boxers. Fans these days do the weirdest things possible, but it's kind of nice to know that people all around the world love you and of course hate you. Even with the hate, our fame grows much stronger as our supporters block out the anti-Jonas lovers.

From a distance, I gazed at a building. The walls were falling apart; the windows cracked and about everything else were just old.

_What is that place? _

"Ain't that building weird bro? Seriously. That's like a mental place or special something. But it's shut down but it's still freaky! OHHHH." I was getting irritated.

"Joe stop it." Again with the noise.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" I clutched my hands into a tight fist.

"JOE I SAID ENOUGH DIDN'T I?" blaring at my brother. That doesn't seem like me. Not at all. I thought for a moment.

"Bro, I'm sorry. You know that right? I-I didn't mean to." Choking, Really? Wow, this is so pathetic of me.

"It's alright. My bad for pushing your buttons. Hey, Kev and I will catch you inside. See you later." I watched as they disappeared into the dome-the place where we will be performing to 50,000 fans. The sun was about to set, this view, makes me realize many things that await me in my future.

_I wish for an unforgettable night. Something to get me pumped. Anything._

The echo of the dome made it clear to hear miles away. But for once, I heard nothing but the beating of my heart, the pace of my breathing and the slight humming I produced. At first I wondered where my idiotic brothers were, but since I didn't feel their presence near by, I began to sing and play the guitar in the middle of the stage.

_**Turn right  
Into my arms  
Turn right  
You won't be alone  
You might  
Fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line**_

[Back at the hospital-Michelle's POV]

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I surrounded myself with a shield of water. No one or nothing can touch me unless they dare to get hurt.

"LITTLE BEAST, JUST TAKE THIS DRUG!"

Some sort of voice, I heard this voice- in the back of my head.

_Escape, it's time you go._

Mom? Is that really you? Where are you?

_I'm always with you. In your heart. Find the power within yourself to escape. I believe in you_

I will. For you. Just for you.

My mother loved me. She always has. With a single blast I practically pushed everyone off me with a one hand. A force field surrounded my body, keeping the danger out. Reaching the door, I wrapped everyone in a powerful rope of my power.

"Let us out of this thing! WHAT IS IT?"

Passing each hall way, the alarm system went off.

"_Attention all staff. Our patient has escaped. Capture her, do anything you can do. Anything but don't kill her. "_

"Right, these guys think they can actually get me? In their dreams."

Turning a corner, I came to a stop. It was her. Marissa.

"Please, just listen, I promise you, I don't wish to hurt you. I want you to be free. In the south wing, I opened the exit. That's your only chance. I shut down the computer system in that side of the building so you can escape. Go."

Hesitation hit me.

_Should I go?_

* * *

[Author's note]

Kay what do you think? First chapter! Haha, well? Let me know your feed back. But please get more readers. Thanks so much ! I promise you wont regret reading.


End file.
